Now You See Me
by AsiraK-KarisA
Summary: After an incident with a strange little artifact the Team saved from Klarion, Robin's life is changed forever after he is thrown into a portal. Who is this new Batman? Why won't Red Hood stop trying to force him to give up being Robin? As Robin meets the rest of the ever growing Bat family, one question won't stop gnawing at Robin's mind. Where is Bruce?
1. Chapter 1

_Oh my god I'm such a terrible person. I am so terrible!_

_Look at me, I already have problems update my first two stories and here I am, putting up another one! God I'm terrible. So terrible._

_This came to me at random in the form of a thought. "Hey how weird would it be for all the Robins to meet? How long would it take for one of them to choke the other?" I think I made this a Young Justice story because their Robin is my favorite form of Dick Grayson, plus I know a lot about the franchise. I don't think this should be under a crossover, so I won't put it under one._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or anything/anyone from the Batman universe**

* * *

"Artemis, get down!" Aqualad warned, ducking to the plant infested ground. Artemis did the same, squatting just in time to avoid the wave of red magic that flew by. It struck a tree behind them, slicing straight through the trunk. There was a thud as the upper part of the tree toppled over, crashing into the ground.

Klarion pouted, flicking another wave at the advancing teenagers. Miss Martian barely made it out of the way this time, Superboy grabbing her hand and dragging her to the left. "You all are no fun! There's too much teamwork, not enough chaos." The Lord of Chaos whined.

They had been tracking Klarion for almost an entire month now. The little brat had managed to escape from all of their encounters - seventeen to be exact - for various reasons. Varying from an injured teammate, civilians in danger and even a volcano going off. It had become extremely annoying how Klarion would bring their meetings up every time, pointing out how he was 'A great Lord of Chaos and could never be stopped by a bunch of stupid little baby heroes.' This time the Team had told themselves it would be different, using a much different plan then they had prior. So far the battle almost reaching the ten minute mark- most of it being them listening to him taunt them and dodging his magic attacks while he fiddled with an ancient looking gold sphere, covered in little markings. Teekl circled the inside of the bubble hissing at them if they got close.

Kid Flash glanced at Robin, who was nimbly dodging all the blasts of energy that was being thrown at the Team as they tried to get closer. "Does this guy ever shut up?" The speedster questioned. Robin simply shrugged, pulling out two birdarangs. He threw them at the Witch Boy only to have a red force field glimmer around him and deflect the weapons.

The Lord of Chaos turned to smirk at him. "HA! You thought that would work?" He taunted. The field appeared around him again as Superboy began to attack offensively. The clone punched at the protective bubble, as Klarion rolled his eyes. "Don't be stupid. That won't work..." He trailed off, narrowing his eyes as a crack began to appear at the main area of Conner's attack. With a wave of his hand another slap of magic shot out, knocking Superboy away with an angered shout.

Two birdarangs slammed into the shield, exploding on contact and forcing the crack to be just a bit larger. Klarion turned a childish angry glare at Robin. "Quit it!" The Chaos Lord continued to mess with the pocket watch in his pale hands.

Everyone, aim attacks on the crack the Superboy and Robin have created. Kaldur commanded over Miss Martian's metal link. We will not lose him once again.

Doing as instructed, M'gann picked up a tree from the forest nearby and swung it at the bubble. Klarion set out another two waves of magic, knocking the Martian out of the sky and throwing the forestry away. Artemis, notching back another arrow, shot at the Witch Boy. It land solidly in the crack, sticking outwards. Aqualad rushed forward, side stepping magic attack, with one of his water bearers in the shape of a hammer. He made to slam the arrow in, which would have effectively shattered the shield so Klarion could be captured finally, but a large orange blur tackled him to the ground.

Klarion's eyes lit up and he smirked happily. "Way to go Teekl!" He cheered before investing his attention back to the sphere, sending out magic waves at random now.

Kaldur pried Teekl's mammoth sized jaw away from his face with effort, the large cat hissing at him as she attempted to bite him. The familiar let out a cry when Superboy slammed into her side, sending the cat flying. The sabertooth sized feline stayed above the ground in a red and black tornado of sorts that whirred beneath her, courtesy of Kid Flash.

Another one of Klarion's red magic attacks knocked Wally off his feet and sent him tumbling forward. The tornado immediately disappeared from beneath Teekl and she dropped to her feet, charging at Superboy. As the two battled Miss Martian helped Aqualad to his feet, him giving her a polite nod as he wiped the dirt and grass from himself.

Suddenly there was a triumphant noise from Klarion's direction, making the heroes more alert then before. He held up the sphere watch smirking happily. "Finally, this was taking forever." He glanced at his familiar, who was having a battle with Superboy. "Don't take too much time Teekl, we have things to do."

Behind the Witch Boy, Kid Flash sped up to the bubble, slamming the arrow in with his elbow. The green projectile went straight through the shield, making it shatter around the Lord of Chaos. Klarion had barely got out an annoyed "Stop!" before Wally circled him, snatching the sphere away. He reached out to grab the speedster, but the black dressed boy was already running away back towards his team.

"Give that back! You're gonna break it!" Klarion hissed, sending out a single wave of magic.

Wally didn't have time to jump the offensive, instead being tossed to the ground by it's force. The sphere flew out of his hand and into the air. "Miss M!" Wally shouted, attempting to recover from his fall.

The Martian floated into the path the it was going, preparing to catch the gold sphere in her hands. Just as she was about to grab the artifact Teekl pounced her, having just thrown Superboy into some trees. She gave a scream as they tumbled to the ground, crushed by the cat's huge weight. Artemis fired arrows at the cat in an attempt to help her friends.

The sphere continued to tumble through the air, Klarion's eyes narrowed as it came close to the ground. At the last moment Robin jumped forward, it landing in his palms. Klarion sent a devious smirk to Robin, who was laying on his stomach in the middle of the forest floor.

Klarion and Teekl, who had changed back to her smaller size and positioned herself on his shoulders, began to back away. He waved his hands and behind him a red portal opened. "Not what I was going for, but good enough." The Lord of Chaos said decidedly. "It'll cause enough chaos on it's own, won't it Teekl." He grinned, scratching the ratty animal behind her ears. He sent a smirk at the Team. "See you later...babies." He was gone through the portal before any of them could move.

Wally gave a groan. "Man! He got away again!" He threw his hands into the air angrily. "How many times are we gonna have to go through this!? Pretty soon Batman's just gonna take us off the case."

Aqualad came beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Calm yourself. We have not completely failed." The Atlantean gestured to Robin who was on his feet now, looking at the sphere curiously with Artemis. "He did not get away with the stolen artifact."

Which was true. That night Klarion had broken into a museum not too far from the spot of their battle and taken the small ancient sphere. Someone had found it during a hike through one of the less populated mountains in the area that used to house a small ancient civilization. Not many things had been recovered from the small village the people had lived in, so it had been an incredible find, being in such well condition as well. They had no idea what it was or what the carvings on it meant, but anything was better then nothing.

"I guess so." Kid Flash admitted with a shrug. The two went over to Robin and Artemis, who had now been joined by Miss Martian.

Superboy finally made his way over as well, picking tree bark and pine needles off his clothes from when her had been thrown into the trees by the cat familiar. "What do you think he meant by causing chaos?" The clone asked, glancing at the sphere. "It doesn't look like anything dangerous."

Robin opened his mouth to respond but gave a yelp instead, dropping the sphere to the grass. There was a hole in the palm of his glove and hand where it had been sitting seconds before, little droplets of blood surfacing. Everyone jumped back as the sphere gave an odd sounding click, similar to gears turning, and the top half popped upwards letting out a putrid smell. They gagged while a loud clap boomed from the small device. All six grouped together, backing away. Behind the sphere four inky red portal type things swirled into existence. A single teen was thrown out of each one, and suddenly the portals and smell were gone.

As the teens rose from the ground the Team got a good look at each of them. The first was a boy with inky black hair parted down the middle who looked about fifteen. The second boy was soaking wet, his dripping black hair messily sticking to his face, his age somewhere near fourteen. The third was a blonde girl looking the same age as the boy before her. The last one was the smallest, his short cut black hair almost hidden by the hood he wore, looked probably thirteen. He was crouching down, gripping his ankle tightly.

But no, it wasn't the other teens sudden appearance that shocked the Team. It was the fact they were all dressed like Robin. All of the teens took in their new surroundings with a tense position, something anyone trained by the Bat would do, prepared to fight if necessary. The Team looked at Robin, trying to read their youngest member's expression as he took in the new kids. A thick silence took hold of the forest opening as both groups waiting for the other to do something.

Finally the smallest boy dressed as Robin had the gall to break it. "I had never assumed Grayson would be so small." He commented offhandedly, the only one not standing with his hand still firmly pressed to his left ankle.

Artemis's eyes widened at the name before they narrowed into a glare at the Boy Wonder. _That little troll..._

But Robin didn't even notice her discover of his identity, he was too shocked by the sudden drop of his last name. Robin opened his mouth to retort but the same horrid smell assaulted the air again, the sphere still in the small position as before. Everyone's eyes widened at something behind him, and before Robin knew what was happening he was falling.

* * *

_Yeah, I can't write Klarion well. I don't know why I chose him. There's just something I like about him, but what it is I couldn't tell you._

_Also if you couldn't tell already, this story _does_ require prior knowledge about each of the Robins. Their past, their time as Robin and what they did after they dropped the title. That's because *spoiler alert* this story is going to follow what happens with Robin. If I feel it's long enough I'm going to make what happens with Young Justice it's squeal but if not I might just branch off on this story and put it all together. Probably not though. That would just make the summary misleading and I really don't want that._

_I think Damian is younger then thirteen, but really, in comics you can never tell. So, because I've found him a pretty interesting character (not my favorite, but interesting) lately after I got over my 'I hate everything and anything to do with Damian' phase I made him thirteen in honor of my upcoming 13th birthday. Which is like in three days._

_Hurray__. Teenager-hood._

_One last thing, I don't have a regular update schedule. It's terrible, I know, but I can't write on a time budget like that. I can only post and update when inspiration on how to do something hits me and my random inspiration brain farts only happen so often. So beware my terrible update time. (I seem to really like the word terrible today)_

* * *

**Review? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_So after thinking about it I decided that this story would tell the tale out what's going on at Mount Justice and in where ever I decide to send Dick. That's why this chapter I'll just be backtracking to what happened to each Robin before they went where they did, since that's pretty much what the first chapter was for Dick._

_Half of this chapter was typed in the car on Word so be prepared. (BTW I'm posting this the day after my birthday while on vacation with my family)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or anything/anyone from the Batman universe**

* * *

Jason grinned, delivering a kick to the drug dealers face. The man screamed as he collapsed, gripping his now broken nose. Ducking beneath the dealer's friend's fist, Jason gave him a strong punch to the gut and a swift kick to the side of the head. He dropped to the ground unconscious beside his buddy, who was still awake, but whining in pain as blood poured out of the shattered cartilage.

"Robin, gun!" Batman warned, just a the druggies' contact pulled out the automatic weapon. The Dark Knight himself was busy with some goons who had been working as security for the drug trade. He ducked and weaved between the multiple men's attacks, glancing over at Jason now and then to make sure the boy was ok.

Jason threw himself to the side as it went off, whipping a birdarang out from his belt and disarming the man. He gave an angry scream and charged towards the second Boy Wonder. Jason barely had time to pull up his arm to block the punch that was thrown at his face, giving the contact one of his own. The thug stumbled back, but didn't fall, instead coming back again with more vigor than before.

Blocking and countering his attacks Jason suddenly dropped to a crouch. Above him, the dealer with the broken nose swung a lead pipe hitting his contact in the forehead and taking him down. Blood still running down his face, he swung again, this time downwards at Jason. The boy rolled messily but efficiently out of the way, the pipe making a loud echoing clang as it hit the concert ground. Jason kicked out at the man, effectively knocking the pipe ground his grip.

The dealer was about to retaliate but a blur of black and blue threw him to the ground, a clicking noise locking his hands together behind his back. He struggled under the new weight on his back but some blunt object slammed into his temple, throwing him into darkness.

Jason climbed to his feet, watching the newcomer with admiration. Across the room Batman had finished tying up his thugs, coming over to met them and tie up the other two, the one already restrained in handcuffs.

Nightwing picked up the dealer, slinging him over his shoulder. Batman raised an eyebrow at his oldest son, waiting for an explanation. "He's been causing some trouble in Blüdhaven for about a month now with a sex trafficking business. I tracked him over here and decided to pay a little visit." The young man smiled at his adoptive father. "I was wondering if I could stay the night. Maybe take Jaybird out for some ice cream tomorrow or something."

His smile turned to a grin as he ruffled the younger boy's hair affectionately. Jason scowled at him, attempting to fix his hair, but on the inside felt a twinge of happiness. Not that he would ever admit it.

Batman nodded. "Of course. You're always welcome."

"Great. I'll met you both back at the manor after I drop him off." He tilted his head towards the dealer. "I don't trust leaving him here for the police. He's already gotten away like that once."

"Alright see you soon." Batman replied gruffly. Nightwing turned to leave but suddenly a bright red light exploded behind Jason. Like a vacuum, Jason felt himself dragged backwards. Both Batman and Nightwing, who had dropped the dealer immediately, lunged forward for him, calling out his name. The air around Jason turned stale as they fell out of view. Or maybe, he fell out of view. Jason wasn't really sure.

The last thing Jason was aware of was that he falling.

* * *

Tim was tired.

No, scratch that, he was exhausted. And sitting out in the rain was doing absolutely nothing to help the problem.

Tim was crouched on the rooftop of one of Gotham's museums, making sure the security stayed off long enough for Batman to sneak in and stop Penguin from doing whatever it was he was doing this time. Probably stealing another stupid Penguin statue or something. Tim decided unhappily.

He drew his cape closer to his body, feeling deep remorse for not adding the heat paddings into the fabric like he had been going too. It would have made this a lot more bearable. From behind his preach along the roof of the museum Tim heard a metal slam, most likely from some of the Penguin's henchmen coming out from the roof access. The theory was proved true seconds later when four men appeared around the corner.

Tim jumped to his feet, pulling out his bō staff and preparing himself. Strategies ran through his mind, all leading up to him using the electrical end of his staff and the rain to take them down, nice and easy. As Tim dodged the first attack he vaguely wondered if he would miss the team exercise that Young Justice had planned. That thought alone made him frown. Nightwing would chew him out again for being 'antisocial' and Tim wanted anything but that.

Sliding his thumb over the mechanism that activated the electrical pulses through his bō, Tim thrust the metal staff at the first man, catching him in the shoulder. The man gave a cry as electricity shot through him, spreading faster because of the rainwater that soaked him. He collapsed, his comrades stepping over him ceaselessly.

Tim leapt at the second man, jabbing at him with the bō. It barely skimmed the henchman's side but he grunt angrily as a much smaller amount of electrons bit at his skin. He made a grab for Tim shouting out. "You little brat!" The material of his jacket and shirt had been burned through, showing off some burnt skin.

The third Boy Wonder ducked and, turning off the electric feature, swept the third thug's legs out from under him with the staff. The goon tumbled to the ground, knocking the fourth down with him. On his way down the fourth henchman hit his head on the corner of an air conditioning unit, making him useless.

"Quit moving!" The second man hissed as Tim dove to the left into a roll. His burnt side sizzled in the rain. The boy jumped to his feet, dodging a punch from the third man who had recovered.

The dodge dance continued for a while, both goons landing one or two hits. At some point Tim's bō was thrown over the side of the building. Tim was wearing down, not having much energy to begin with. In a desperate attempt he flung a birdarang at the second man, the flat face of it smacking him in the temple. That itself didn't take the man down, but when his head hit the concrete of the roof with a crack did.

"_Robin,_" Batman's voice came over his comm. "_I've restrained the Penguin, you can stop the program._"

Tim jumped over the last goon, briskly reaching up and pressing the button on his comm. "Alright. I will in a second. I'm a little busy at the moment." He replied.

The man made another grab for Tim, this time snatching the exhausted boy's ankle as he leapt away. Tim slammed into the ground, the force dragging him backwards. Batman's voice came back up over his comm.

"_Do you need assistance?_" It wasn't that much of a question, Tim knew. Batman could tell he wasn't at his best when they set off for the museum earlier that day. Batman could always tell.

Tim sent out a kick to the man's solar plexus, making him release the third Robin's ankle. Taking the opportunity to get away before the thug grabbed him again, Tim pushed his tired body off the ground into a dart across the rain slick roof top. He turned on his comm again, trying to make himself sound as awake as possible. "No, I'm fine. I'll be finished with this in just a second."

Before Tim could remove his hand and turn off the speaker of his comm the last goon cried out in smudge victory. "Gotcha, you little brat!"

A sudden weight threw Tim to the ground as the man tackled him. His eyes widen when just as he was about to hit the ground Tim realized that instead of dirty concrete, a swirling portal waiting under him. He didn't hit a solid surface instead his fall continued, the weight of the man gone from his back. Over his comm Batman's staticy voice shouted at him.

"_Rob...n? R..bin, ans...r me! What's g...ing on?!_" Batman's gravely voice yelled. "_Tim!_"

Tim didn't hear anything after that.

* * *

If you asked Stephanie what her favorite part of being Robin was, she couldn't give you a straight answer immediately.

The thrill of saving people was exhilarating. The rush that came with stopping people like her father, who she had came to resent so, was one of the best things she had ever felt in her life. Working with the Dark Knight of Gotham was an honor itself, something most people will never experience. Sure, he was a little cold and had a hard demeanor, but Steph could see the goodness inside of him from a mile away. She knew Bruce would do anything to keep this city safe, just like she would.

As great as those things were, Stephanie would have to admit the best part about taking up the mask was the _flying_.

She would never be as graceful about soaring through the city with her grappling gun as Dick is, or as carefree as Jason had been. Neither would she be as calculating and strategic about her jumps as Tim was. No, she would never be any of those things, but something about flying through the city was amazing. It sent shivers down her spine every time she sent out another line for another arcing swing through the skyscrapers.

So that's what Steph was doing, flying in between the business towers and apartment complexes from her patrol site the Batman had assigned her to go help him with something that involved Black Mask. The Girl Wonder couldn't help it and let out a giggle as she planted her feet on the rooftop of another apartment. It was just so wonderful. As if nothing could ruin this moment.

Taking off into the sky once again, Stephanie lifted her hand to her ear, turning on her comm. "Hey Bats, what's going down over there? I'll be there in a minute, I got caught up with a mugged south of Pingall Avenue." She explained.

"_Black Mask might have hostages, but I'm not sure yet. Get here as soon as possible._" Batman responded/ordered.

"Roger!" Steph chirped, shooting off another line.

Reaching a rather wide gap between two business office buildings, Steph suddenly stopped in mid swing. A force behind her was slowly dragging her back and a looking behind her showed Steph a churning red portal was pulling her closer. A wave of panic rushed over the four month old Robin as the grapple of her hook rattled as she was pulled closer.

She tapped her comm. "Batman! There's an unidentified portal here." She crowed worriedly, hesitantly leaving out the fact that she was now half a foot away from said portal.

Batman responded almost instantly. "_Stay there and keep an eye on it. I'll finish this with Black Mask then met you at your location._"

Stephanie had to take a steadying breathe to try and sound calm. She was inches away from it now, her first hook barely still imbedded into the wall, the second she shot doing nothing to help her. "Oh, a-alright." The blonde girl bit her lip as the first hook came out, falling down to the street below as she let go of it's handle. "I'm sorry."

Her voice was barely a whisper as she finally began to fall into the black.

* * *

Damian glowered at Todd**(1)**, who had pulled out a gun and pointed it at his forehead. The younger boy was stuck in a kneel type position, his ankle unable to support his weight after being hit.

Grayson made to go forward, but lifted his hands up as Todd flicked the safety off the gun. The oldest man frowned and looked at Todd sadly under his cowl. "Jay, c'mon put the gun down. Dami is hurt and I need to get him back to the cave so Alfred can look at his ankle." Todd gave a scoff and most likely rolled his eyes under his red helmet.

"Tt. I am fine, I need not Pennyworth's assistance." Damian responded, glaring at Grayson from under the hood of his cape. He completely disregarded the gun trained for his head. "And I have told you not to call me that."

Todd didn't take his eyes off the wounded bird as he spoke to Grayson. "I don't care! This little brat needs to lay off! He keeps busting my pay drops."

"Well, technically we both keep doing that Jay…"

The gun wielder turned his head, looking at his older brother. "Don't be stupid. You know I won't kill you, but him? No problem. The kid hasn't caused you anything but problems, so why would you care?" The ground under Damian suddenly disappeared and he was falling before he could react. Todd's voice still wafted through the air, but it became faded and impossible to decipher.

He momentarily wondered if they would notice.

* * *

**(1): ****_Throughout Damian's part (which is so short it makes me look tall) I used Grayson and Todd, which are Dick and Jason's last name. If you didn't know already, Damian calls _****everyone ****_by their last name. It's like his thing._**

_I really like both Jason and Tim's parts. I think I did good on them. But Steph and Damian? Too short. Too boring. Too out-of-character. Too written in the car on Word._

_No idea why I'm posting this as it is. I'm really anything but happy with the last two sections, but I'm giving myself the credit that I was half asleep and on South Carolina roads (no South Carolinian hate here, your roads just suck), which are terrible and bumpy. Me and my sister have a joke that every time we get on a S.C. road we say that we just got on a roller coaster ;)_

_Anyway, the next chapter should be coming soon._


	3. Chapter 3

_So, I'm pretty sure it will be some time before I update again. (Or maybe not, when ever I say that I update pretty much the next day or something silly like that)_

_Me and my family just started renting a new house, so I pretty much spent all of today packing up all my crap. I never realized how much worthless things I've hoarded over the years resided in my old toy box. It's not really a box, more of a bucket, but why do you care? You don't this is just me venting to my poor readers (do I even have any of those?) But anyway, I'm moving so I'll be spending the next day or two with all my sweaty man cousins helping pick up the boxes and stuff that a wimpy little thirteen year old girl like me can't, and then the next three days unpacking all of that crap._

Whoo.

_But nobody actually read all that, so let's just start this next chapter._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or anything/anyone from the Batman universe**

* * *

The first thing Dick was aware of was that the ground was coming fast. The second thing was that he hit the ground. The third was that there was an argument somewhere nearby that had suddenly stopped around three seconds after he landed. The fourth was that someone had a gun pointed in his direction. The fifth was that he was high up. The sixth was that he had no idea how he got there, in turn meaning no memories of the last seven or eight hours.

Training kicking in and the daze that was attacking his mind wearing off, Dick jumped off his back and onto his feet. As his eyes quickly adjusted to the dim light of the rooftop he was on for some reason, Dick could already make out two figures that were both frozen, staring at him. The size indicated adult, mostly likely male with an athletic background. But when his eyes finally granted him vision in the poor lighting, Dick relaxed.

It was Batman. And some guy he had never seen before in a red helmet and biker jacket. But Batman was there.

It was when Batman breathed out a quick swear that Robin himself froze.

Because Batman never swore in front of him. **Ever**. The Dark Knight unleashed the mega batglare on anyone who dare even utter the smallest curse around his little bird, much less do it himself. That wasn't Batman. Some stranger was in Batman's suit. Some _stranger_ was in _Batman's_ _suit_. Robin found himself lucky he didn't have a mini panic attack right there on the spot.

The Batman impostor made his way closer to Dick, the Boy Wonder doing the opposite and stepping backwards with each set the man took towards him. One step forward, one step backwards, two steps forwards, three steps backwards. Dick didn't want to be near this man. The impostor held his hands out in a calming gesture. "Hang on, give me a second to explain."

Dick shook his head and continued to back away. The impostor sent a glare, one that was so similar to the trademark batglare that it made Dick that much more uncomfortable, towards the man in the biker jacket. "Red Hood," He hissed at the other man. "Put the gun away, and leave."

The ebony could feel the man's smirk, even if he couldn't see it. "What? Don't want me anywhere near Golden Boy in his prime?" He asked haughtily, now twirling his gun around his finger instead of aiming it at Dick. He paused looking over to the spot the boy had been standing seconds before he had looked away. "Wow, he _is_ good at the disappearing thing." The other man whirled back around and exhaled heavily through his nose when Dick was no longer standing there.

The Batman impostor darted over to where Dick had been standing, quickly catching sight of his form hopping from rooftop to rooftop. He turned around one more time and looked at Red Hood. "I'll handle you later. Stay away from the manor for a while until we can get this fixed." Red rolled his eyes but the impostor had already started after the smaller boy.

* * *

Dick didn't know if Bruce knew about this impostor guy, or how he had even broken into the Batcave to obtain the suit (Dick was 100% positive it was the real thing, there was no denying it) but he knew he needed to get back to the manor and tell Bruce. Then they could take out one of the spare suits and catch this guy, and maybe Bruce could help fill in the empty spots in his memory. You can't just go joyriding out in superhero equipment. But as Dick stood there a thought struck him that made him stop cold. This man had broken into the _Batcave_. That meant he knew him and Bruce's identities.

Snapping out of his musings, Dick waited until both men had turned to face each other to do what he did best. He disappeared. Well, actually he turned tail and ran off in the direction of Wayne Manor, but still. Wally would have said he disappeared, so he would go with that.

As fast as possible so he could get as much distance between him and the impostor, Dick made his way back to the Batcave. He momentarily wondered why Bruce wasn't on patrol, since it was around eleven according to the waxing moon above. Nothing had ever really stopped the man from going out before, so it made the ebony wonder why he wasn't out now. Maybe it had something to do with this man stealing the suit. Maybe he was hurt...Or worse. No! Dick wouldn't let himself think like that until he had proof. Plus, who could take down Batman? It was pretty much impossible. He was the Goddamn Batman for goodness sake, be a little realistic.

Jumping the gap between two distanced skyscrapers Dick misjudged the distance, stumbling forwards to make it. He tumbled into a roll, his right palm screaming out as it dragged by the rough concrete. Dick kicked up to his feet, not stopping as he inspected the injury. It wasn't large or deep, just tear in the glove material with a pin prick sized hole in his skin. A bit of dried blood dotted it, and Dick hurriedly picked out the small rocks and dirt that had covered the still barely bleeding hole.

It was about five rooftops further that he heard a whipping sound and the grapple of one of Batman's grapple guns zoomed by him, embedded itself into chimney. The sound of the cord retracting alerted the Boy Wonder and he finally stopped, digging through his belt. Smirking as he pulling out a red and silver birdarang, Dick sliced through the grapple. It went slack and a thud was behind him as the Batman imposter fell. He turned and cackled at the look on the impostor's face as he supported himself on his elbows.

Taking a route that circled around Gotham aimlessly in an attempt to shake the man off his trail, Dick continued his way. After a little he was fairly certain he had lost him the Boy Wonder changed direction and made his way towards one of the hidden openings that lead to the Batcave, which wasn't very far from his location.

Just as Dick came near the edge of an apartment building that was about a half a block from the opening, something sleek and black - a batarang, Dick realized almost instantly - flew out in front of him. As it soared inched from the masked boy's face it released a strong smelling white smoke that Dick couldn't stop himself from inhaling before continuing back behind him to the owner. Haze instantly attacked Dick's mind again and his jog turned to a stumble as his foot slid forwards out from under him. It went straight off the edge and the rest of Dick's body weight followed.

Before he could comprehend it, Dick was falling.

It took a few moments for his drugged brain to understand. Above him he could see the outline of what Dick assumed was the imposter, about to jump down after him. The ebony gave him no time, his fingers fumbling around with his belt as he attempted to remember where his grapple gun was. It took the boy until about halfway down the building to remember that his grapple guns didn't sit in any of his pockets, hanging off the belt instead. His gloved hand practically tore the gun from his belt and his shot off the line not even seconds later.

Dick was lucky when it grabbed, pulling his numb body forward. Instead of firing off another line Dick let it pull him forward completely, barely aware when he swung into the building his line had grabbed. He simply hung there trying to gather his bearings and understand that he was in fact not still falling. After recovering, the stray thought that the impostor was still after him motivated Dick to lower himself to the ground and take off on foot towards the entrance.

* * *

Red Robin watched as Oracle tapped away at the Batcomputer's main console. The paralyzed woman's hands flew across the keyboard as she instructed Black Bat and Batgirl, who were both on patrol on the left side of Gotham. Batman and Robin had taken the right. Red himself had missed patrol completely, having just returned from a mission with the Teen Titans. He was still in costume, too tired and sore to really move around and do anything.

"There's a bank robbery on Pingall Avenue. Three gunmen, four more unarmed, two hostages. Should be easy, especially with both of you." Oracle instructed into her comm.

There was the sound of someone responding, but Red couldn't make out the words. Oracle nodded as if they could see. "Good point...Alright, Black Bat take care of the bank, Batgirl free the hostages come back. Once you are done I want you to do the same, Black Bat."

The woman was silent for a few minutes, just typing into the computer, scanning what came up and repeating the process. A few windows had surveillance of the bank as Batgirl snuck in and freed the hostages. "Are you ok?" She asked suddenly. "You normally go upstairs by now."

Red Robin jumped at the sound of her voice before shaking his head. "Just a little tired, nothing major." Oracle gave him a spectacle look, seeing as it is a common trait among the Batfamily to down play injuries, but refocused on the computer anyway, watching Black Bat swiftly take down the gunmen first then the rest of the thugs.

The comm buzzed again and Oracle listened, smiling slightly. "Ok, I'll see you both soon." She readjusted her glasses. "Hey, could you go ask Alfred to reheat dinner for me? All four of them missed it. I'm going to try to contact the other two, you know how they are." Red nodded making his way towards the elevator when Oracle made a noise of surprise.

He stopped, turning around. "What is it? Are you ok?"

The redhead shook her head. "I'm fine, it's just that I didn't except Black Bat and Batgirl to make it here so fast. Sorry if I scared you."

Red Robin stood beside the wheelchaired woman. "Don't worry." He assured, looking over the map of the tunnels that lead to the Batcave. "What are they doing in the North tunnel? We haven't used that tunnel in years. I didn't even know they knew about it."

Oracle shrugged, motioning to screen where the two red dots that indicated the trackers came to the opening of the cave. "No idea. Maybe we should ask them." Suddenly both trackers went off line, the blinking dots disappearing. "What the...?"

"Batgirl? Black Bat?" Red Robin called out, his voice echoing along the cave walls. There was no answer. "Steph? Cass? Are you guys ok?"

A flash of light as the dim lightning in the cave reflecting off of something metal warned Red just in time as one of the older models of the birdarang came at them. He tackled Oracle to the floor, wincing as she fell out of her wheelchair. The birdarang embedded itself into the screen, a spiderweb of cracks blossoming out from it. Jumping to his feet and arming himself with his bō staff Red Robin rushed forward to meet the small shadow that the birdarang had come from.

His bō was met instantly with two escrima sticks as the small shadow almost sluggishly met his advances. Behind them Oracle crawled back to her wheelchair, dragging herself back up. Her blue eyes widened in confusion as two tracers appeared on the screen again, this time both of them coming from one of the East tunnels, already three-fourths of the way there. There was a cry from behind her and Oracle turned to see the shadow stumbled back. She swore when she got a glimpse of his face as he tumbled back into the cave wall.

"Red Robin stop!" The small boy lunged for Red again, his attacks less precise as more wild than before. Red Robin meet all the attacks head on, returning much more powerful ones. "_Red Robin_! Stop it, it's Dick!"

Red Robin froze, taking a kick to the face for it. He fell backwards, colliding with the cavern's floor. The boy jumped out of the shadows and onto his chest to hold him down, holding one of his escrima sticks to his throat. Red looked up at the masked boy's face with wide eyes, instantly recognizing the person he had idled for so long.

Robin glared at Red Robin, attempting to cover his overwhelming drowsiness. "How did you find this place?" He demanded, the world starting to blur as it did when he pulled multiple all nighters in a row. "What have you done with Batman?!" His formed swayed on top of Red's chest and his eyes closed slightly.

Red Robin was about to reply but suddenly Robin lurched forward a bit, before collapsing on top of him. Behind him stood Black Bat and Batgirl, both frowning. Black Bats hand was still upwards and in the shape of a fist, showing that she had hit him. From the North tunnel where Robin had come from there was the sound of fast light footsteps and Batman raced out into the cave, his sprint slowing to a fast paced walk when he saw Red Robin sitting up and cradling Robin in his lap.

"Oh thank god you found him!" Batman exclaimed, pulling off the cowl to reveal a handsome young man with unruly ebony hair and dazzling bright blue eyes. Relief covered his features. "When he fell off that building I thought I had lost him."

Oracle adjusted her sweater (Why was it always so cold down there?) settling herself more comfortably into her wheelchair. "Dick," She started calmly. "I want you to tell us _what the hell_ is going on here."

* * *

_That's all folks!_

_Next chapter I think I'm taking us back to Mount. Justice to see how the Team/ Batman/the Robins will react to the Robins/each other. That won't be the main focus of the story until later. Until then, hang with me because the next update you will see is gonna be from my new bedroom._

_Also I'm going to have minor curses in this story, since most of the characters are certifiable adults and Jason and Damian have terrible cases of potty mouth (ahh, like third grade all over again) So if you don't like I'm sorry, I can't help you there. If it feels right I'm going to add it._

* * *

**Review? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Coming at you from a new location that will not (never) be revealed at this time!_

_I finally finished unpacking my room about two hours ago - forget the two baskets that hold every article of clothing I own, save what is currently on my body, they don't count - and then we had to drop off my mom up from the airport. She was complaining about jet lag the entire ride there, which was hilarious._

_I would gush about how my new room is awesome and how much I love it, but no one really cares about that. So I won't._

_Instead I want to inform you of something. I don't actually own any Batman comics except for _Detective Comics #27(1936), #36(1940), #38(1940) and #140 (1948)_ all of which my Grandfather (a super comic/model car collector) gave me for my birthday last year. I keep up with all the newer comics online best I can, so I've never had the privilege to read through one myself. Because of this, I have absolutely no idea what year it was when all the Robins took up the mask (does it even ever say?) and there's no way I could go with their debut year because then Dick would be like 70 years old. That's creepy! Because of this I made up the year that each Robin took up the job, the chart being below in the bottom authors note. Don't go look at it right now, it's not that important._

_So I should shut up now, eh? Yeah, yeah I should._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or anything/anyone from the Batman universe**

* * *

"_No!_" Every teenager - save for the youngest Robin who was still seated on the ground whose eyes just doubled in size, his scowl gone - screamed out as Robin fell backwards and out of sight. Both Wally, M'gann and the soaking wet Robin moved forward in an attempt to save him, but all were unsuccessful.

Artemis glared furiously at the Robins, who stood in shock. "What did you do to him?!" She hissed at them. Her glare directed towards the hood wearing Robin. "How do you know his name?"

He snarled at her. "I know Grayson better than you ever will Crock!"

The oldest Robin glared at the youngest. "Haven't you ever heard of a secret identity?" The oldest boy quipped. "Stop saying his name idiot!"

"Don't tell me what to do, Crowbar Boy." The two other Robins looked at him with wide eyes, as if he had just done something he shouldn't have. The oldest paused blinking at the name, the other two's expressions completely going over his head.

"What did you just call me?"

He rolled his eyes at the question. "I said-"

"Nothing!" The wet Robin burst in, shaking his head. _What was that kid doing?_ "He said absolutely nothing!" The youngest Robin rolled his eyes again, just crossing his arms. He was still sitting on the ground, as if just daring someone to say something about it. Nobody did, but some members of the Team sent him strange looks which he promptly ignored.

"If you do not mind my asking, what are your names?" Kaldur asked politely.

"Robin." Each one answered. Each answered with such an amount of pride and confidence that it was hard not to believe that what they were saying is true. The oldest one gave the other three odd looks, as if he didn't exactly expect them to answer the way they had, but shrugged it off.

The Team exchanged looks between each other before Aqualad tried again. "Do you know what has happened to our Robin?"

"What? Are you blaming us or something?" The oldest Robin accused, the whites of his mask narrowed.

"Well it was kind of convenient that you four just happened to show up." Conner snapped, returning the glare.

Sensing a physical confrontation on the horizon, the female Robin grinned, bursting into the conversation before it could go further. "How about some real introductions!" She exclaimed, clearly trying to defuse the situation. "I'm Stephanie, but call me Steph."

The oldest Robin frowned again, this time his face more annoyed. "Does anyone listen to big ears?" He asked no one in particular. "Rule number one of the mask, never tell identity. What, did you guys not have to go over the big bad Bat's stupid rule book?" He grumbled the last part under his breath.

Stephanie looked a little sheepish, but her excitable expression stayed. "Well yeah, but first name won't kill anyone, will they? We can't all answer to Robin that would just be too confusing for everyone. Plus I have absolutely no idea who any of these people are." The wet Robin's eyebrows drew together at that.

Wally sped over, leaning on the side of a tree casually, his head extended for a shake. "Kid Flash." He greeted with a grin. "But you can call me anything you like." Stephanie giggled, shaking his hand. Behind her the soaked Robin made a face, ignoring the hooded boy's snickers.

Stephanie opened her mouth to reply but with a thwack an arrow that had a green boxing glove on the end (one of the more ridiculous trick arrows that Green Arrow made her keep in her quiver for God-knows-why) knocked him off the tree and sprawled out on the moss-covered ground. Artemis rolled her eyes. "Boys." She huffed. The female Robin burst out laughing as Kid Flash picked himself up from the ground, sending a glare to Artemis, who had begun to smirk.

Kaldur shook his head. "No Kid has the right idea." He stepped forward. "I am Aqualad, this is Artemis, Superboy and Miss Martian." Both Artemis and Conner nodded at their respective names, M'gann waving at the group. "What are your names?"

Over M'gann's mental link, which all of them but Conner had forgotten was there, Conner asked quite annoyed voice. _What are you doing? We don't know if we can trust them! They might be the ones who took Robin, just waiting for us to lower our guard._

_ We must not seem dangerous to them._ Aqualad answered calmly._ If they are indeed who they say that means they have also been trained by The Batman. We must be careful until we have more information, but let them feel safe as well. If they do in fact know what has happened to Robin, they will not inform us if they feel threatened._

"Call me Tim." The wet Robin answered stiffly, watching Kaldur wearily.

The oldest let out an annoyed sigh. "Oh screw it. I'm not one for rules anyway. Jason." All eyes turned to the hooded boy, who had his face set in a scowl, which looked so in place on the young child's face that it was just wrong, and his nose upturned in the air. He was still on the ground, not even making a move to get up, which had begun to worry M'gann. Why hadn't he got up yet?

"I am known by many names, but you may only call me Damian. Nothing more, nothing less." Damian finally answered, exhaling heavily through his nose.

_ I don't like him._ Wally stated bluntly._ He has that 'I'm better then you and I know it' kind of air._

_ I know what you mean._ Artemis responded, taking a minute to realize that she had agreed with him._ I mean, y'know. He seems like a jerk and stuff. Quit making that face!_ Artemis made an exasperated glare at the cheeky grin Wally was sporting.

"If you are done speaking over the mental link the Martian is providing you," Damian continued, a now bored scowl adoring his young features. It made everyone pause to wonder if he could even make a different expression. "I would believe it is time for you to take us to your hideout in that flying menace you call a Bioship, so we can be interrogated by fa-" His expression turned even more sour as he cut himself off, starting again as if nothing happened. "By Batman."

Kaldur nodded. "That is correct."

"Tt. Then let us hurry. I do not want to be stuck here with the lot of you any longer than necessary." Damian stood up suddenly, eyes widening as he let out a semi-strangled yelp, falling back down. Jason rushed forward, catching the younger boy and looping his arm under his, supporting him. That was when they noticed the pool of red at the two boy's feet where Damian had sat and the same thing dripping out of a hole in the side of the green combat boot. M'gann quickly floated over, taking his ankle gently to examine the wound. She ignored his angered protests gasping.

"What is it?" Artemis asked cautiously.

M'gann's eyes glowed a second before her shook her head. "There's a...bullet lodged above his ankle." Miss Martian said slowly. "It's fresh, couldn't have been shot more than thirty minutes ago."

Stephanie looked at Damian with a concerned frown. "Hey, you're looking pretty pale. Are you feeling faint?" She looked towards Tim, her frown deepening. "He's lost a lot of blood."

Damian glowered at her. "Tt. I am perfectly fine, and do not speak of me as if I am not here!" He attempted to pull away from Jason, but the former orphan held onto him tightly, making escape impossible in his current state. "Grayson and I are shot very frequently. This is no big deal and nothing to be concerned for."

"Who shot you?" Jason asked, still holding the squirming teen carefully. They didn't know if he had any other injuries, and he wanted to be careful.

When Jason had asked the question he had expected the common answer of a random goon or thug. He didn't - and frankly, no one else had either - except Damian to kick him in the shin with his uninjured foot, slip from his grasp and point accusingly at him. "Who do you think Todd?!" The name had so much venom in it that M'gann, Wally and Stephanie all visibly flinched. "You are to blame for this! You and your stupid quest of vengeance!"

Jason stared at the boy with wide eyes, too shocked and confused to move when Damian began to sway before collapsing. Kid Flash sped over the minute the kid lost his balance, catching him. Even as he fell into unconsciousness, Damian thrashed around in Wally's arms in an attempt to get free. "Damn Todd and his damn guns." Damian muttered, giving up and falling asleep from blood loss.

Jason could still feel everyone's eyes on him as they walked to the Bioship.

* * *

The ride home wasn't as terrible as everyone had thought it would be.

Sure it was a little (terribly) crowded, what with there being four new bodies and Robin's seat, which no one else was allowed to sit in, being vacant. Damian had stayed unconscious the entire trip, saving them from more interaction from the, as Wally put it, Forever PMSing Robin and about half way there Tim's exhaustion from before caught up with him. He had passed out with Stephanie holding his hand, a small grin on her face. He had passed out with Stephanie holding his hand, a small grin on her face. The Team was a little confused as to why they seemed to actually both know each other while Jason had no idea who the three other Robins were, and Damian seemed to know all of them, but didn't really ask.

The Bioship slowed to a stop, before lowering into the hanger. As expected, Batman stood, tall and menacing as ever, near the Bioship. Inside, Steph gently shook Tim awake and Conner checked the bandages around Damian's ankle before picking the boy up over his shoulder.

"You scared to meet Daddy Bats?" Artemis asked tauntingly towards Jason as she slung her bow and quiver over her shoulder.

"Nah." Jason eased. The pit of his stomach still shook from what Damian had said, accused, him of, but he played off a his natural cocky attitude. That could be dealt with in the future. "I'm not scared of him. He's all talk no action, I should know."

Batman kept what anyone else would see as a blank face as the Team, minus Robin, and the other four came out of the red ship, but the four could all see the telltale signs of Batman fighting to control his emotions. The wrinkle in the corner of his mouth that you could barely make out was the biggest one.

"Aqualad," Batman hissed, using the voice that was normally reserved for those who did horrendous crimes. "Please explain to me who these children are and where Robin is."

All three conscious Robins looked like they wanted to say something, but kept their mouth shut. Kaldur gave a brief explanation about the fight with Klarion and then the artifact, which he had recovered after Robin's disappearance, giving the little sphere to Batman. It was sixteen minutes later when Damian was in the infirmary, and Tim, Jason and Stephanie were in an interrogation room with the big Bat himself. A large one way glass made up the bigger part of one of the walls and was connected to a well sized sitting room. Inside, the Robins guessed, were the Team, probably Flash, Green Arrow and Superman, and maybe even Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter.

Each teen had been handcuffed to the table, something they knew Batman knew they could get out of easily. None of them moved to remove the handcuffs, not wanting to seem like a threat. Across the room their belts, gloves and boots all sat on a metal table. They sat still as Batman took blood and finger scans, almost jumping when the interrogation room's door slammed open as Batman returned.

He glared them down. "What year is it?"

"2016." Jason answered confidently.

Tim raised an eyebrow at the seemingly random question. "2020"

"2021" Stephanie chirped.

Batman nodded as if he expected the answers. The three teens shared looks of confusion while the Dark Knight continued. "Of course. Manhunter, do not scan their minds. We can't know future events, that might damage the time stream even more."

A look of understanding dawned on Tim's face. "Time travel." He repeated, furrowing his brows and putting a hand on his chin. "From what I heard from Aqualad, that sphere was the cause, making this magic based. If I was to guess, Klarion enchanted the device. I don't think he had an exact reason in mind, just something that would make enough chaos to satisfy him. Knowing Klarion, he will probably reverse the spell if the chaos doesn't meet his needs." Both Jason and all of the people on the other side of the glass gaped at Tim. "The spell might not even last long, depending how much magic the artifact can hold. If it was made as a magic vessel, we might not be able to wait it out, but if it wasn't this could reverse in a few days."

Batman didn't disagree, so they assumed the teen was right.

"But," Stephanie started, a slightly confused expression on her face. "Then where did the first Robin go?" She asked, glancing between Batman and Tim to see who would answer first.

Both seemed to think deep in thought at the question but, to everyone's surprise, Tim answered first. "If the spell was just supposed to displace us, then Robin was probably sent to one of our times. I don't think that was the spell exactly, but time trying to repair itself. Make up for the gaps that Klarion created." With his non-cuffed hand he repositioned the towel around his neck. Miss Martian had insisted he get some dry clothes, but Tim declined saying it was already practically dry. They settled on Tim carrying around a towel, which he was slightly thankful for because it kept his wet hair off the back of his neck.

From inside the observing room, Green Arrow whistled. "That kid's got some smarts. I could barely follow that." Flash and Superman nodded in agreeance.

"What a surprise." Artemis said sarcastically with a smirk and roll of her eyes. She was surprised too, but not as his intelligence, at how eased the kid seemed with all of this. At how calm all of them were. She would be freaking out. Well, she still was. Plus now Artemis couldn't stop mentally slapping herself for not seeing all the similarities between Dick Grayson and Robin. It was a little ridiculous.

"But how did you know?" Jason asked, looking at Batman. He was yet to notice how he was unconsciously mentally noting the differences between this apparently younger one and his time's. There weren't many, just a few rearranged objects on the belt and the ears were a little shorter meaning that this Batman didn't have all of the radio equipment in his cowl yet. "The time travel stuff."

"I ran your blood through the computers." Batman answered. "After doing a few more tests and background checks it became obvious for multiple reasons."

"Which are?" Jason prompted.

"I find it safe to assume that at the moment you are not twelve and in a Juvie at the moment." Batman said. With a wave of his cape the Dark Knight was gone.

* * *

Batman was making his way towards the Monitor Womb after telling the Team that they out of time teens could be released when Black Canary's voice came up over his comm. Both her and Red Tornado had been taking care of the youngest one, he vaguely remember Aqualad telling him his name was Damian, in the infirmary. He had a bullet wound in his calf, the bullet itself had been removed and the wound cleaned as well as it could on the Bioship, but Black Canary had went over that and stitched the wound.

"_Hey, he is waking up._" Dinah's voice crackled over the comm.

Batman had to pause at that. "With that much blood loss someone his age would be out for two days at least." He responded, changing route and going towards the infirmary.

"_Dick wouldn't be._" She reminded him.

"He's been trained." Bruce countered.

Black Canary scoffed, a ruffling sound of fabric on her end. "_According to them, so have they._"

Batman didn't respond, instead opening the door that lead to the infirmary. They had put Damian in the corner of the room, his boots, gloves and utility belt had also been removed and put onto a table at the end of his bed. Both Red Tornado and Black Canary were turning off all the machines that the boy was hooked up to, while Damian sat in his cot, looking rather displeased.

"I do not see why you must be unreasonable. It was nothing to be alarmed of." Damian argued, crossing his arms as soon as Dinah removed the IV. "Do you all always react this dramatically when someone is shot? That would be inefficient and-" The masked boy's eyes tripled in size at the sight of Batman and he threw the blankets off of him, leaping to his feet. Ignoring Black Canary's cry of "Stop! Your ankle hasn't healed yet!" Damian raced towards Batman.

Batman felt himself automatically stiffen, ready in case the boy attacked, but was surprised when arms looped around him instead. Damian stopped the embrace, finally realizing what he was doing, and took a step back. Putting on his most uncaring face, he muttered. "I apologize fa-" He stopped, putting on a sour face. "Batman." The boy stumbled back to the bed rolling his eyes through Black Canary's lecture about how his ankle was still injured.

Batman watched for a moment, but slipped out of the infirmary seconds later. He could interrogate his future son a little later.

* * *

_So the chart...God it took me longer then it should have to make this stupid thing. I kept freaking out that my math was super screwy, so I went over it like a dozen times. If anything's off (my math, I mean. It's my worst subject) please tell me. I know that the TV series doesn't take place in 2013, but I just rolled with it. There is an official timeline to the Young Justice universe on the wiki, my sister found it, and it tells you when everyone was born and stuff, but in my mind Dick Grayson is born the same year as me so deal with it. YEAR OF THE DRAGON BABY, YEAR OF THE DRAGON! So without further ranting, here the stupid age/year chart._

**Year 2013 (Dick's time)**

_Dick Grayson age 13 _Robin from 2008-2015 (7 years)

Jason Todd age 12

Tim Drake- age 7

Stephanie Brown age 6

Damian Wayne- age -1

**Year 2016 (Jason's time) **

Dick Grayson- age 16

_Jason Todd- age 15 _Robin from 2016-2018 (2 years)

Tim Drake- age 10

Stephanie Brown- age 9

Damian Wayne- age 2

**Year 2020 (Tim's time)**

Dick Grayson- age 20

Jason Todd- age 19

_Tim Drake- age 14_ Robin from 2020-2021 and 2022-2025 (4 years)

Stephanie Brown- age 13

Damian Wayne- age 6

**Year 2021 (Steph's time)**

Dick Grayson- age 21

Jason Todd- age 20

Tim Drake- age 15

_Stephanie Brown- age 14_ Robin from 2021-2022 (1 year)

Damian Wayne- age 7

**Year** **2027 (Damian's time)**

Dick Grayson- age 27

Jason Todd- age 26

Tim Drake- age 21

Stephanie Brown- age 20

_Damian Wayne- age 13 _Robin from 2025- (2 year thus far)

_Do these seem unrealistic to you? I added the years that they were Robin during and how many years it was because I thought that might make this make more sense. I put Dick as having the title the longest, because really he _made_ Robin. It meant more to him then it did the others since the entire persona of Robin came from his mother's old nickname for him. _

_If anyone is wondering why Tim's says from 2020-2021 _and _2022-2025 is because he had to quit from being Robin for a while when is Dad found out about it. Steph stepped in, dropping the title of the Spoiler (the alias she used to help Batman stop her father; no idea what his name is though and I really just don't want to do the effort of opening another tab and googling it) took up the mask. After she "died" (her and Leslie something-or-other faked her death) and Tim's father was killed by Captain Boomerang (I think?) Tim became Robin again. Isn't that how it happened?_

_...whatever, I'm to tired to care right now._

_I get that they were all probably Robin for longer then I put them, but I don't care. This is kind of how I imagine how it went, so that's my headcannon. This doesn't really effect much, but I thought it would be nice guess to put it up for the fun of it. The only years that actually matter are Dick's and Damian's._

_At the end of the chapter Batman knows Damian is his son because he ran blood tests on all of them, in case anyone didn't get that. Now, I'm not sure how I want Batman to react to the Robins. I kind of made him a blank face in this chapter because of that. Should he accept them? Should he hate them? Should he play a Superman and _TOTALLY WUSS OUT ON ALL PARENTAL RESPONSIBILITIES LIKE A RICHARD!_ (- total inside joke, but if you get it have a virtual cookie) So please, review and tell me what you want Batman to do. I'm up for anything really._

**_August 1, 2013_**

_I just put up a new poll about what my new story is going to be. Don't worry though, I won't be starting this new story until I reach a tenth chapter with probably both of my stories. I'd love it if you voted for which story you want me to do next__~AsiraK-KarisA_

* * *

**Review? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_So, that took a moderate amount of time- for once. Ten days is still horrible compared to other people who update like every single day (_The Ward by FrankandJoe3_, I absolutely love you! Never change!) but I would say it's pretty nice for me. _

_I would like to warn you that from this chapter on I have absolutely no idea where this is going. A few key events are planned out, but other then that it's whatever this whacked up mush I call a brain can dig up and put into words. Of course, that doesn't mean I will drop this story. I will never let this story go and if I do I'll come up with a crazy story about my gold fish's uncle having cancer or something like that as the reason._

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Young Justice or anything/anyone from the Batman universe**

* * *

"So," Tim started, staring down at the boy with a critical eye. "You're saying that he coming here had something to do with Damian's disappearance." The young genius repeated skeptically.

Dick, now in his regular clothes as to not freak out younger him even more, nodded at the statement. "I think so. I mean, one second Little D' was right there, the next little me is there instead. He didn't look like he knew what was going on and knew I wasn't Bruce almost instantly. I'm pretty sure he was freaked out."

Tim gave the older boy a sideway glance. "Is that why you chased him around Gotham?" He asked sarcastically. Dick just shrugged, the tone going straight over his head.

Barbara wheeled over to them, a piece of paper in her hand. She handed it to Tim, who began to skim over the contents. "Alright, Stephanie and Cassandra are upstairs eating. I ran the blood test like you asked Dick, and there's no denying it. He's you, although a lot younger. Maybe thirteen or fourteen, if I remember correctly."

"Thirteen." Dick said almost immediately. The two computer geniuses looked at him with raised eyebrows. "I'm- he's thirteen."

"And you know this how?" Tim asked, quirking his lips a little. The expression looked a little silly; with Tim's mouth almost in a duck face type pose and his eyebrows almost completely hidden by his mop of black hair.

Dick just shrugged a little. "When I was thirteen there was this random gap in my memories. I even asked J'onn if he could help with it, but he told me that a very powerful telepath had erased my memories and the signature reminded him of M'gann." He paused. "Actually, no one remembers anything during that time, now that I think about it."

"I know what you mean." Tim said with a nod. "I think it was in 2020, but there was with blank spot. I asked Bruce about it but he just said I was knocked out by some of Penguin's goons. I didn't believe him, because the time span was much longer than it should have been, but I didn't say anything else on it."

"So are we assuming this it time travel?" Barbara asked, resting her arm against the armrest of her chair. She had never particularly liked time travel; it was always so complicated and confusing. Plus all the paradox stuff didn't help.

"I wouldn't say assuming. I think we're pretty positive." Dick frowned. "Do you think little me and little D' traded places? Or that he was sent here and Dami went somewhere else?"

Tim looked thoughtful, rereading the page of information Barbara had gotten from the blood test. "Maybe, time can be pretty fickle. I don't think this was an accident though. I'm pretty sure it's connected with my memory lapse as well, so that spans much too far for it to just _happen._" Tim looked towards the stairs, where the former Robin and Batgirl had gone. "We should ask Steph."

The acrobat seemed to see where he was going. "To see if this happened to all the Robins? Great idea. Go for it Timmy, we'll watch little me."

Tim stood up, setting the paper down on the table beside him. Barbara spoke up just as he made it to the stairs. "What about Jason? He was Robin too." Both boys shared a look. With a nod from Dick, Tim continued up the old limestone stairs out of sight. Both adults had the light hope that Tim would stop and get some dinner while up in the manor.

"We can just ask Steph and guess from there." Dick said, looking at the younger version of him. He was being pumped with a safe sedative to keep him asleep until it was safe for him to wake up. It felt weird to see himself when he was fourteen years younger - especially when he couldn't stop thinking about how short he was when he was thirteen. "I _really_ don't want Jason near little me."

The rev of a motorcycle caught both older Batchildren by surprise as a red motorbike zoomed out of one of the many tunnels that connected to the Batcave. It parked in the vehicle section and Jason pulled off his Red Hood helmet that he also used as a motorcycle helmet with a smirk. Barbara looked at him with mild surprise while Dick wore a very unhappy expression.

"You called?"

* * *

"Now that you mention it..." Stephanie trailed off, pausing her fork of spaghetti in the air, the sauce covered noodles hanging limply in the air. "I do. Yeah, it was like, six years ago maybe? I think it happened somewhere in my first four months as Robin. Just blank, like I was blacked out for days or something."

Cassandra wiped her mouth on a napkin to get the sauce off the corner of her lip. "Has to do...with him?" She asked lightly, pointing downwards.

Tim couldn't help but smile at how her speech was starting to have fewer pauses as she searched for the right words. It seems like the lessons with himself, Barbara and Alfred really were helping. That and probably Dick and Steph's random pop quizzes they would also use as an attempt to scare the half Asian girl. Cass could even follow a fast paced conversation between Dick and Wally with practical ease.

"Yeah, Dick thinks that all the Robins were displaced in time at some point. Both of us have a memory gap for roughly the same amount of time, and seeing as you do to Steph, I think it's safe to say that his hunch is correct." Tim responded, pacing in small strides in front of the old elegant oak table that stretched down the dining hall. "From what we've figured out so far, Damian was probably sent into a different Robin's time period."

Alfred walked into the dining hall, a silver platter in his hand holding a plate of warmed spaghetti and a glass of his homemade raspberry and lemon tea that the old man would only make when Tim requested it. He set it down in front of a seat across from the girls, who sat on the other side of the table from where Tim was ranting/pacing. "Master Tim, you should eat something. I have reheated tonight's dinner for you."

Tim nodded in appreciation. He slid into the seat that the food was in front of. "Thanks Alfred." The butler just gave him the same small smile that was so fast that if you blinked you missed it, before tucking the tray under his arm and leaving.

The third Robin twirled the pasta onto his fork, still mumbling theories under his breath as he bit the food off the utensil. Cass and Steph shared a glance, before continuing their own almost one sided conversation. Steph chatting away about the newest fashions, drama or whatever else she felt like talking about while Cassandra listened politely, adding in what she could here and there.

* * *

"Did Bruce _ever _feed you?" Jason questioned with a raised eyebrow as he looked at the sleeping teen on the medical bed.

Dick had to refrain from commenting how proud he was that Jason had stopped wearing a domino mask under his mask, and instead took the angry route. Dick didn't want the wayward Robin anywhere near little him; he didn't want little him to be corrupted. Well yet, anyway. It was bound to happen soon.

Dick sent him a glare. "Jason, what did I tell you? Stay away from the manor until we get this sorted out. I'm kind of busy."

Barbara rolled her eyes at them both, turning away and going towards the other end of the cave where the computer equipment that Robin hadn't cracked was. "I'm going to leave you two to deal with this. I should check up with the Birds of Prey anyway. Starling never does anything but cause trouble when left alone for very long." She was out of sight, not wanting to be involved in the brother's squabble.

"Were you always this short? Man, I bet he's not even five foot yet." Jason chuckled in amusement. "This is hilarious. Does this mean Tim's going to be taller then you too? 'Cause he's short too, but not this short."

"Jason."

The second Robin continued, not even acknowledging him. "Did Bruce let you go out like this? It looks like a schoolgirl could kick your butt. You're nothing but skin and bones. Is there even any muscle under that suit? Didn't Alfred say something about this, because this seems like an Alfred worthy argument to me."

"Jason."

"It makes me wonder how you make it this long, Dickie Bird. I'm surprised you made it in Gotham _and _Bludhaven like this. I'm pretty sure I could crush him with my thumb. It almost makes me wonder-"

"_Jason!_"

The antihero barely had time to react as the younger version of Dick leapt of the table towards him. He was tackled down, the boy's hands grabbing the side of his face and slamming the back of his head into the cave floor. Colors burst in front of Jason's eyes, sparkling like fireworks. Little Dick rolled off of him as his older counterpart made a grab for him.

Dick stepped over Jason, sending his younger brother a concerned glance, and stared at his younger counterpart with his hands up in a non-violent gesture. Robin watched him warily, his body language screaming that he was ready to bail any second. One could easily tell, even though they were masked, that the younger Grayson's eyes kept darting over to the table where his belt and gloves sat.

"Calm down." Dick soothed. "Just let me explain." The new Batman was inwardly cursing himself. He had completely forgotten how he had worked up an immunity to most sedatives when he was twelve. How could he have forgotten?

A confused expression only crossed Robin's face for a second before his expression disappeared completely, leaving a blank mask. They stared each other down for a few moments, before Robin finally spoke. "I'll give you two minutes, but not a second more." He didn't relax in the slightest, instead becoming just that much stiffer. Dick tries to make it look like he doesn't notice.

"You might not believe me, but you're in the future." An expression crosses Robin's face and he looks like he wants to retort on how much bull that is, but Dick doesn't let him. "It's the year 2027."

Dick let his younger self absorb the information, walking back to Jason and helping his younger brother to his feet. Jason scowled at Robin, rubbing the back of his head gingerly. Dick subtly peeked at the back of Jason's head where it hit and was relieved to see no blood only a small knot.

"2027?" Robin repeated. His stance fell, as did his face. "No way. But, I was just- Wasn't Batman just- How did that-" The boy's face twisted into a kind of confusion and disgust. "What _was _I doing?!" He huffed out, pressing his mouth into a thin line. Dick remembered how he used to do that when he was worried and took it as a bad sign.

Jason looked like he was going to say something; using his very extensive and colorful vocabulary to do it most likely, but Dick's stare shushed him.

"Robin," Dick started, unsure if using his real name would disorient the young teen even more. His younger counterpart looked up at his, ending his musing. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Robin looked down and Dick took this chance to turn to Jason, mouthing _'Go tell Tim.'_ Jason shrugged and made his way up the stair, sneaking by the thinking boy.

"Remember...Well I was-" Robin frowned again, pressing a hand to his forehead and furrowing his eyebrows together. "I was with the...the Team. We were at the Mountain waiting for something- no, someone not something. It was Artemis! We were waiting for Artemis." He finally said, his voice shining with accomplishment.

Dick continued on, nodding. He remembered that day- well that morning. Everything after it was smeared, blurred or not there at all. "Do you remember a boy? About yay high, a constant scowl on his face?" Dick asked suddenly, holding his hand up to about where Damian stood. Robin blinked at him before shaking his head.

"No idea who you're talking about."

Dick swallowed the disappointment, jerking his head towards Robin's belt and gloves. He knew the younger boy would be more comfortable with them, because he remembered hating having on his uniform but not the belt or gloves. It was just uncomfortable. Robin looked at him a little skeptically, but crossed over to the table anyway. The ebony didn't take his eyes off Dick as he slipped the gloves on and fastened the belt around his hips with practiced ease. Dick met his stare calmly, intending to show his younger self he meant no harm.

Robin's stare became more analyzing as he looked the man up and down. He was a very well-muscled man, but with a thin frame that Robin would only ever associate with acrobatics. He wasn't very tall either, only around 5,9 maybe shorter. But it wasn't that that stood out so much to Robin. It was his _eyes._ The teen couldn't place it, but those eyes seemed so familiar. The posture and aura did too, but his _eyes._ Robin didn't know why the blue - just shy of the shade of the sky with clear good intentions and amusement sparkling in them but guilt and pain hidden in them as well - made him feel deja vu. Pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind, Robin focused on the problem at hand.

"So do you know how to get me back?" Dick frowned, Robin doing the same at his expression. "I take that as a no."

The newest Batman looked at his younger self. "Don't worry though. I have my brother and my good friend working with me to figure it out. You'll be home in a few days if we can help it."

Robin nodded, his hands resting on his belt. It was almost to comfort himself in a way, to make him feel safe. "So if this is 2027…" Robin started, looking around the cave to see if he could spot the familiar outline of Batman. Pausing, Robin redirected his question to something that seemed a little more pressing. Bruce could wait for a second. "Who are you? And those other two I saw earlier."

There was the sound of something rolling across the cave floor until Oracle rolled back over. She smiled at Robin, coming up beside Dick and crossing her hands into her lap. "It's good to see you awake Robin." The redheaded woman offered with a smile.

Robin recognized her as the woman from however long ago it had been when he came into the cave. He immediately felt bad for almost hitting her with a birdarang. She seemed familiar too, and a thought kept nagging at the back of his mind.

"Thanks. Sorry about, y'know, attacking you and everything." For some reason Robin's mouth kept on going. "Barbara?" It came out like a guilty question, but Robin didn't exactly regret saying it.

Oracle looked over at Dick. "Can we tell him, or will that mess up the time stream?" She asked.

Dick shrugged. "I guess." He said. "I don't have any memories of this so, why not? We can't destroy the future if he doesn't remember anything."

She nodded before looking at Robin again and smiling again. "That's right. Although to the hero community I'm known as Oracle."

"Alright…" Robin trailed off, looking at Dick. Questions bubbled around in his mind about why his best non-super friend was in a wheel chair and in the Batcave, but he held back. He could ask her later. "If you're Babs, then who are you? I sort of recognize you, but can't put a name to the face."

Dick put on a mock hurt expression, putting a hand over his heart. "How could you not remember me? I thought we had something!" Barbara rolled her eyes at the display, lightly elbowing him in the side. "Alright, alright." The acrobat held out his hand, Robin took it. "Richard Grayson, but call me Dick."

Robin's hand slipped out of his grip and he stared at Dick with a gaping mouth. "W-what? You're me?!" He feel silent, looking over his future self again in amazement.

Dick smirked. "It's ok to be speechless, I tend to have that effect on people."

Suddenly a very loud squeal echoed throughout the cave and a strong pair of arms wrapped around Robin's torso, locking his arms in place. He was lifted off the ground and swung from side to side while a very clearly female voice babbled on about how cute he was. Robin was so stunned he almost didn't fight it.

"Steph…" A voice said almost impatiently.

"Aw, c'mon Timmy. You know I'm adorable!" Dick said, looping his arm around the young genius and dragging him into a hug. "I'm _super _adorable. Right Babs?"

The paralyzed woman just rolled her eyes again, a ghost of a smile on her lips. "Whatever you say Dick."

Tim looked up at Dick, not even attempting too get out of the hug. "So we're telling him everything? Won't that hurt the time line or possibly end all life as we know it?"

"No- I mean, I don't think so. _I _don't remember anything, so why would he?" Dick looked around at the group that had assembled. "Where's Jason? Wasn't he just here?" Tim just sort up quirked his head to the side, shrugging his shoulders a little.

"He said something along the lines of 'That brat could have killed me' with a little more Arabic and French curses added in that he probably picked up from Damian. I think he just went into the kitchen to get some kind of alcohol in him before he shot the kid."

"Ah."

Robin looked up at the blonde who had finally stopped swinging him back and forth. "Could you put me down?" His request was promptly ignored.

"Cass! Isn't he just the cutest little Robin you've ever seen? It's like Damian but with less stabbing and more adorableness!" Stephanie cooed cheekily. She hadn't even bothered to clear some sauce from her lip when Jason had come upstairs and told them that little Dick was awake. "Isn't he Cass?"

Off to the side the half Asian girl wore an amused expression, her arms crossed. She watched both groups continue; Robin unhappily struggling out of Steph's arms and Tim slipping out of Dick's while Barbara just laughed at the situation. Steph made another grab for the first Boy Wonder who avoided it, sliding behind Tim and pushing him forward as a sacrifice. Alfred stood beside the prior Batgirl, as prim and proper as ever, watching the affair with a twinkle of nostalgia in his eyes.

"Is...cute." Cassandra said finally. Alfred simply nodded in agreement.

* * *

_I think Dick/Robin is way out of character here, but I don't really care all that much. Sorry if the chapter kinda was miss mashed or seemed to fast, but I couldn't have Dick/Robin hating the future Batfam forever._

* * *

**Review? :)**


End file.
